TAK SEPERTI
by Tatsmobs
Summary: YAOI/HUNKAI/BxB/BL/amatiran/alay/gaje/ RnR maaf kalo jelek


**TAK SEPERTI  
** **  
**Author : Qyunjaa  
Pairing : HunKai  
Main Cast : - Oh SeHun  
\- Kim JongIn  
Other Cast : - DO KyungSoo

Genre : Romance/BxB/Boyslove/fluff/abal/alay

maap kalo jelek ya,masih belajar

"namanya Oh SeHun..."ucap JongIn namun menggantung dan menatap KyungSoo yang duduk disamping nya  
"Oh SeHun,lalu?"tanya KyungSoo –teman JongIn- sambil meminum bubble tea yang dia beli bersama JongIn saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju taman yang mereka kunjungi saat ini  
"ya,SeHun,dia tampan"jawab JongIn sambil tersenyum manis menatap KyungSoo yang ikut tersenyum senang  
"dia baik?"tanya KyungSoo lagi sambil menatap JongIn yang sedang meminum bubble tea nya  
"dia..."jawab JongIn menggantung sambil menatap bubble tea di tangan nya  
"dia kenapa?"tanya KyungSoo heran sambil menatap JongIn dengan wajah bingung  
"dia,menurut ku dia baik"jawab JongIn sambil menatap KyungSoo masih dengan senyuman manis di bibir penuh nya  
"apa dia seperti Chanyeol Hyung yang ceria?"tanya KyungSoo sambil menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain di depan mereka  
"tidak"jawab JongIn singkat  
"oh,apa dia seperti Kris Hyung dan SuHo Hyung yang romantis?"tanya KyungSoo lagi sambil menatap JongIn dengan mata bulatnya yang bertambah bulat karena melotot penuh minat  
"tidak"jawab JongIn singkat lagi  
"uh,apa dia seperti Lay Hyung yang lembut?"tanya KyungSoo lagi  
"tidak"jawab JongIn lagi sambil tersenyum kearah KyungSoo  
"ah!seperti LuHan hyung yang jahil ya?"tanya KyungSoo semangat sambil tersenyum kearah JongIn penuh minat  
"ahahaha,tidak Kyung"jawab JongIn dengan tawa geli nya  
"lalu dia seperti siapa?"tanya KyungSoo bingung sambil menatap JongIn heran  
"dia tak seperti siapa-siapa"jawab JongIn dengan senyum manis nya  
"maksudnya?"tanya KyungSoo bingung  
"dia tak seperti siapa-siapa karena dia bukan siapa-siapa,dia adalah dia dan tidak ada yang sama dengan dia kyung,dia adalah SeHunku suamiku bukan Chanyeol,Kris,SuHo atau siapaun itu,dia berbeda,dia suami terbaik"jelas JongIn sambil menatap langit dengan senyum manis dan cerah nya  
"JongIn"panggil seseorang yang berasal dari belakang JongIn membuat JongIn yang mendengar langsung menoleh ke belakang  
"SeHunnie"balas JongIn dengan nada lucu dan cengiran menggemaskan nya  
"ayo kita pulang,sudah sore"ucap SeHun sambil mengulurkan tangan nya kepada JongIn dan disambut oleh JongIn  
"tapi,KyungSoo?"tanya JongIn sambil menatap SeHun dengan Puppy eyes nya yang menggemaskan  
"KyungSoo?temanmu?"tanya SeHun penasaran sambil menatap JongIn  
"ya,teman ku saat masih SMA"jawab JongIn dengan senyuman manisnya  
"oh,hai aku Oh SeHun"ucap SeHun sambil menatap KyungSoo dengan senyuman nya yang menurut JongIn tampan  
"ah,iya aku tahu,JongIn bercerita tentangmu kepadaku sedari tadi"sahut KyungSoo sambil membalas senyum SeHun  
"benarkah?"tanya SeHun penuh minat  
"ya,dia mengakatan kau adalah suami terbaik"jawab KyungSoo sambil menatap JongIn dengan senyum jahil  
"Kyung hentikan!"sahut JongIn dengan wajah memerah  
"ahahahaha,benarkah sayang?"tanya SeHun kepada JongIn dengan senyum menggoda  
"tidak,dia bohong!"jawab JongIn cepat sambil menggelengkan kepala nya  
"benar juga tidak apa-apa,kau juga istri terbaik"ucap SeHun sambil tersenyum kearah JongIn membuat JongIn ikut tersenyum  
"jadi..."ucap SeHun lagi ambil menatap KyungSoo  
"apa?"tanya JongIn heran  
"kita pulang sekarang?"tanya SeHun  
"baiklah,KyungSoo kami pulang duluan ya?"tanya JongIn sambil menatap KyungSoo dengan senyuman manisnya  
"ya"jawab KyungSoo singkat dengan senyuman manisnya

*

*

"sayang"panggil SeHun pada JongIn yang sedang membuka pintu apartemen mereka  
"ya?"sahut JongIn sambil masuk kedalam apartemen mereka  
"aku mendengar ucapanmu pada KyungSoo"ucap SeHun sambil membantu JongIn menata sepatu-sepatu di rak sepatu dan memakai sendal rumah  
"mendengar ucapan ku yang mana?"tanya JongIn penasaran dan menatap SeHun bingung  
"yang mengatakan aku tidak seperti..."ucapan SeHun menggantung karena dia bingung mau melanjutkan nya dengan apa  
"oh,iya memangkan?"tanya JongIn dengan senyuman manisnya  
"aku tidak romantis?tidak ceria?idak lembut?"tanya SeHun pada JongIn yang menatap SeHun dengan senyuman geli nya  
"kau memang seperti itu"jawab JongIn dengan senyuman manisnya  
"benarkah?aku akan berubah,aku janji"ucap SeHun cepat dengan wajah agak panik  
"ahahha,tidak perlu Hun"balas JongIn sambil mengelus pipi SeHun lembut  
"kenapa?"tanya SeHun heran  
"seperti yang kubilang tadi saat ditaman pada KyungSoo Hun,kau tak seperti siapa-siapa karena kau bukan siapa-siapa,kau adalah kau dan tidak ada yang sama denganmu,kau adalah SeHun ku Suamiku bukan siapa-siapa,tetaplah jadi SeHun karena aku suka SeHun Ku" ucap JongIn dengan senyuman manis  
SeHun yang mendengar itu bukan nya menjawab malah terdiam dan menatap JongIn dalam,  
sungguh SeHun senang bisa meminang JongIn dan menjadikan JongIn menjadi istrinya  
JongIn itu tipe penyabar dan lemah lembut tidak pernah yang namanya protes pada SeHun walaupun SeHun sudah beberapa kali memecahkan piring keramik kesayangan nya atau menyusahkan JongIn setiap pagi karena peralatan-peralatan kantornya tidak kelihatan  
JongIn itu seperti malaikat versi SeHun,dan setelah mendengar ucapan JongIn barusan makin membuat SeHun makin sayang dan cinta pada sosok JongIn

"aku mencintaimu"ucap JongIn lirih sambil membawa JongIn kedalam dekapan hangatnya  
"aku juga hun,sangat sangat"jawab JongIn sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya

END

selalu pelukan akhirnya,dan maaf kalo mulai bosen  
RnR plisss


End file.
